While it is well known that automation can help decrease labor costs, there are many barriers to the full adoption of automation which prevent automation technology from reaching its full potential. One such barrier is the potential difficulty presented by interacting with an automated system. For example, even if an automated system has a well defined and known interface, interaction with the system through that interface might be complicated by factors such as differences in the caller's familiarity with the interface. In some cases, interaction with an automated system would be facilitated through the use of an alternate interface to accommodate more efficient information transfer than would be possible with the current interface provided by the automated system. However, even when alternate interfaces are available, accessing those interfaces might be inefficient or inconvenient. For example, the use of a particular interface might be reliant on a user knowing that an alternate interface exists, and/or on making an explicit request to use that interface. The teachings of this application can be used to automatically select interfaces, thereby facilitating interaction with automated systems, and lowering the barriers to adoption and acceptance of automated technology.